Capacitive touchscreens sense touch when current is able to flow from the touchscreen. When a person interacts with a capacitive touchscreen, current flows from the touchscreen (higher potential) to the person (lower potential) via the person's finger. Because capacitive touchscreens sense touch when current flows from the touchscreen, specialized equipment is used to test capacitive touchscreens. For example, robots that include conductive portions, such as conductive rubber tips, are used to test capacitive touchscreen devices. Although conductive rubber tips allow a robot to test a capacitive touchscreen, the conductive rubber tips are susceptible to damage during testing. Specifically, as the robot repetitively contacts the touchscreen with the rubber tip, the rubber tip cracks and breaks over time, rendering the rubber tip unusable. When a rubber tip becomes unusable, it must be replaced, increasing the time, and cost, required to test conductive touchscreen devices.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.